


Fresh Ink, Fresh Love.

by WrathOfSlytherin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Coming Untouched, Evan has a thing for pain, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Soft Boys, Tattoo artist Connor, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathOfSlytherin/pseuds/WrathOfSlytherin
Summary: Day 5 of Kinktober 2018: Masochism (Sort of)Evan couldn't get enough of the pain that came with getting tattooed. He also couldn't get enough of his beautiful artist, Connor Murphy.





	Fresh Ink, Fresh Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero experience or want for experience with drugs so I passed on shotgunning for this prompt even though it begged for it with Connor being a little stoner. Have some soft boys with a touch of Evan being a little masochist.

Evan was a little masochist. _That is the only reason I can think of why I am doing this to myself. Again._  
   
Evan lay face down on a black leather table, face turned to the right as he lay his head on his arms. This was his fourth session on this table and he couldn't get enough! _Who would have thought I would wind up a tattoo junkie or that the kid who threw the printer would wind up such a talented artist._  
   
Evan sneaked a glance at his tattoo artist who was setting up his workstation, taking his time to be thorough and sanitary. Connor Murphy, a man who was as beautiful as the art he created. He was still tall and lean with an excess amount of hair, but you could tell by the way that he held himself that he had changed for the better. He no longer slouched or hid his face behind his hair. Instead he stood tall and proud as if he knew he was the best artist around and his hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Evans fingers itched to touch it.  
   
"You ready to finish your piece tonight Evan?" Connor rolled his supplies over towards Evan and seated himself on his stool. He rolled his neck and placed a pair of black framed glasses. Evan wanted to cum all over them them.   
   
_Shit, he looks so good_. Evan had cum many times to the thought of Connor in those glasses. And out of them. "Let’s do this!"  
   
Connor smirked at Evan's enthusiasm. He had seen this type of customer many times before. The tightly wound up little masochist that found release with the sweet burn his art could create. Of course, never had he had another that was as beautiful as Evan. Connor had found himself rock hard at the end of every session he has had with Evan so far as they worked on the intricate back piece from the little moans that Evan unknowingly let out. He could always tell at the end just how much he enjoyed the session because Evan always was hard when he left, even if he tried his best to hide it.  
   
Evan's back piece would be finished tonight though and that would mean no more Evan. Yeah, that wasn't gonna work for him. Tonight would be the night that Connor would make Evan his. Permanently.  
   
Connor grabbed the waist of the leggings that Evan was wearing and pulled it down all the way till he could hook beneath the curve of his pert ass. Evan's piece was an elaborate rendition of Yggdrasil, the tree of life. It spanned all across Evan's back and Connor just had to finish up the roots, which lay across his lower back and down to brush the top of his ass and sides. Connor took in a deep breath at the view and clenched his hand around a bottle of skin cleanser to stop himself from burying his face in between those cheeks.  
   
He sprayed the cleanser down onto the skin to prep it, unable to help himself from going all the way down to massage Evan's ass cheeks with it. You couldn't be too careful after all. Evan had to bite his lip to stop himself from letting out a moan.  
   
"Ok Evan," Evan could hear the tattoo gun fire up and he closed his eyes, his body clenching in anticipation. "Here we go."  
   
When he felt the first stroke of the machine against his skin, it's sweet heat burning him, Evan let out a moan. God, there was nothing like the feeling of getting a tattoo. The pain of it was so sweet in the release it gave him, and at the end of it all he had a beautiful piece of art on his skin to remind him of it. When he was being tattooed Evan didn't think of work, or his massive amounts of student loans that he had gained from going to college, or how he needed to clean his house because it looked to messy and you never know who could come over and see that he had left a mug on his coffee table! No, it all disappeared, drowned out by the loud hum of the machine and the pain. He could already feel his cock hardening and knew that by the end of the session there was going to be a wet spot on the table. He had to resist the urge to grind into the leather beneath him, the last thing he wanted was to mess up Connor's beautiful work.  
   
Four hours later Evan heard the machine turn off and felt the last pass of a cloth as the excess ink and blood was wiped away. Evan pouted, that was it. "Are we really done already?"  
   
Connor looked down at the adorable put out expression on Evan's face, _Yup. I am going to make him mine._ "It's all done." He stripped his gloves off into the trash beside him and reached for Evans hand, drawing him up and off the table. He looked down at Evan's hard cock that bounced up and down, practically dripping to the floor. It was such a beautiful dick, long and girthy and red from being denied release for so long. "We don’t have be though. I know you want me Hansen." Connor grabbed Evan by the hips, careful to avoid the fresh ink and crushed their pelvises together. "I have held myself back till I had finished my work, watching you moan at my hands and grind that sweet cock into my table. No more. I am going to take you now Hansen and if you have a problem with it you better say it now or else you are mine to keep." Connor growled down to him and Evan could feel himself whimper.  
   
"Yes, god yes." He lifted up to his tip toes, wound his arms around Connor's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The feeling of them finally coming together was electric and Evan never wanted to stop. "What do you say you wrap up my new ink and then I wrap my mouth around your dick."  
   
Connor didn't know where this sex kitten came from but he fucking loved it. "I say get your cute little ass back on that table and brace yourself."  
   
Evan giggled in delight and pushed his leggings the rest of the way off of his body before bending over the tattoo table. Connor put on a new pair of gloves and finished the aftercare for the tattoo, carefully swiping aquaphor on the new ink before wrapping it up to keep it clean.  
   
Connor didn’t want Evan to kneel on the ground with his fresh tat so instead of allowing him to go down on him, Connor finally did what he had wanted to do for months. Burry his face in that ass.  
   
He grabbed a cheek in each hand, squeezing and loving the sight of his handprints that stayed when he moved them. Another way to mark up the beauty beneath him. Connor spread Evan’s ass and stared at the tightly furled entrance that lay between. His mouth practically was watering when he leaned forward to swipe his tongue from his balls all the way to his pink hole. Evan cried out, legs shaking. He had been worked up for so long, he didn’t know how much teasing he could take tonight.  
   
“I want to ride you so bad tonight Connor, but I don’t think we should take the risk with my tattoo.” Evan looked back at Connor with a pout on his face. “What should we do? I want you so much.” Tears of frustration built in his eyes and Connor could feel his heart melt.  
   
“Let me take care of you tonight baby. I will ride this ass so good you will never want me to leave it another day, but for now let me get you off OK?” Connor reached his hand around Evan’s dick and started stroking it.  
   
“Yes!” Evan cried, gripping the sides of the table. “Yes Connor, please. I need you so bad. I have wanted you for so long. I can’t take it anymore.”  
   
Connor dropped to his knees and took Evans cock in between his lips from behind, sucking hard at the head. He bobbed his head as far down as he could without choking, twirling his tongue around it all the while. Evan’s taste was indescribable and Connor knew that he could spend the rest of his life tasting it and it would never be enough.  
   
He turned so that he was leaning with his back to the table and moved Evan by the hips so that his dick was in front of him. Connor looked up at Evan, a crazed look in his eyes. “Fuck my throat baby. Take what you need.”  
   
Evan’s eyes widened, Fuck that was so hot. He laced his fingers into Connor’s hair, fucking up his bun, and shoved himself down his throat.  
   
Connor made a choking sound when Evan’s cock hit the back of his throat, knocking his glasses askew, but he held a thumb up. _Keep going, I can take it._ He swallowed around the head of Evan’s dick that was nestled past his uvula and moaned, driving Evan crazy. With a cry Evan started to thrust in and out of Connors mouth, trapping his head against the table with the force and speed. Wet messy noises could be heart from Connor as tears dripped from the corners of his eyes and drool from his mouth. _So good. Fuck, Evan so good._ Connor brought a hand up to cup and roll Evan’s balls, he could feel them tightening, getting ready to explode. _That’s it baby, come down my throat!_ Connor wiped a finger around the side of his mouth, wetting it with his drool and circled Evan’s hole, pressing inside.  
   
That was it. Evan moaned loudly and shoved his dick as far down Connor’s throat as he could, releasing all of the pent up emotions and frustration that receiving Connor’s sweet pain for the last couple of months had built up in him. Connor swallowed it all, not missing a single drop. He was panting as he slipped his dick out of Connor’s mouth with a pop, his lips clenching around it as if they didn’t want to let Evan go.  
   
“That was amazing Connor.” Evan cradled the side of Connor’s face and he pressed into it like a cat seeking affection. It was almost too cute for Evan to handle. “Thank you so much. Let me take care of you now.”  
   
Connor blushed and looked down, there was a large wet spot on the front of his black skinny jeans where he had cum. “That won’t be necessary Ev. That was so fucking hot I couldn’t help myself.” He chuckled and grabbed Evan’s leggings, pulling them back up his legs to sit low on his hips. He kissed his hipbone sweetly before sucking a mark there. _Mine._  
   
Evan drew Connor up to standing and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head on his chest. “Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow? I can cook a mean lasagna.”  
   
“I would love that” Connor placed a kiss in Evan’s hair and tucked him under his chin. This was it, this was the start to the endgame for them, he just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't pass up the opportunity to end with all of the fluff. My boys deserve it! Another day of Kinktober down. Tomorrow will be Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting and this is the one I am probably the most excited for other than day 14 with asphyxiation/tentacles because this is the opening I needed for Omega!Evan and Alpha!Connor. That's right, tomorrow is OMEGAVERSE! <3


End file.
